The Path to Each Other
by Lady Bulma
Summary: A G/CC fic. My other version of how they really got together. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R!


The Path to Each Other  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z. I am simply here to promote it.  
  
Author's note: I know this story isn't what really happened. I wanted to get them together differently. Not just battling it out in a tournament. This way is a bit more romantic. Hope you all enjoy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I wake up and roll over to look at her sleeping form. She is so beautiful. It was just yesterday that we got married. Literally. We are in a hotel for our honeymoon. I get to spend the rest of my life with her? Someone so kind and gentle? Someone who is perfect in every way? Someone who loves me? Could that really be possible? Is this all just some kind of sick dream? If it is whoever is playing it is gonna get a beating from me. I don't like people like that. She stirs for a moment. I put my arms around her and she becomes still again. No, this couldn't be a dream. It is all too real. I don't want it to be a dream. I never want to wake up if it is though.~  
  
Goku sits up sweaty in his bed. That was the third time this week he had that dream. It was always about that girl too. They were always married. He hated that dream more than anything. He always wanted to be with her, and when he thought he had her she would disaper. He looks over to the clock. It is three am. That is strange. Everytime he has that dream he always wakes up at three.  
  
The girl jumps out of bed. It was that dream again. That dream of him. For over a month she had been searching for him. Ever since that day he left her she had waited and waited. Then one day she saw a picture of him in the newspaper. She quickly cut it out and pasted it into her scrap book. She then read the artical about him and the twenty second Tenkaichi Budoukai. That was the lead into his trail. She had to find him. She just wanted to be with him. Chichi looks over to the clock. It was three am again. This was the hour when all people should sleep. She sighs and tries to get back to sleep, trying to make that dream last forever.  
  
Goku walks down the forest path. He studied the ground. ~Perfect.~ Since he didn't have any enemies to worry about at the moment he hoped to build a house. He wanted something to call home that was near Bulma. He would have lived at his old place, but he loved hanging out with his friends. They had so many adventures together. He looked back over his memories. He first met Bulma who was searching for the Dragon Balls. They then met Oolong. After that they went into the desert and met up with Yamcha and Puar. Back then Yamcha and Puar were the bad guys. Atleast that is what Oolong kept saying. He didn't think they were all that mean. That took them to Fry Pan mountian. There he met the Ox King and his daughter Chichi. Chichi. That name ringed through his mind. He really missed her. There was something about her that he really liked. She was so nice to him when they first met. And she was pretty too. He wanted to see her again. She was really interesting to talk to. Her ideas were funny.  
  
She had been here in Western Capital for a week. She had hoped that Goku would come around because Bulma lived in the city. Chichi looked through the newspaper. Once again there was an artical about Goku and his magic nimbus. She thought back to that day when she took a ride on it. She was only twelve years old and Goku had picked her up and took her to Master Roshi's to get the Bansho fan. That trip they talked about all sorts of stuff. When he was about to leave she asked him if he was ever going to think about her. He said yes and asked if she would ever think about him. She just turned around and blushed. That was the best day of her life. That single day that she spent with Goku. All she wanted was to be with him again. A chance to talk to him even. She sighed and began cutting out the artical to add to her scrap book. Right now it had about ten articals about Goku. They were the only link she had to him.   
  
Goku sat up. ~Not that dream again?! I am going to lose my mind at this rate. It gets realer and realer every night. I wonder if it could mean something? Could the girl be real? She seems awfully familier. That is it! I am going to find her! That is the only thing that will stop these dreams.~ He laid back down happy with his new plan.  
  
  
The next morning he got ready to go as fast as possible. He then called for his nimbus and took off. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find her. He decided to search Western Capital first because there were a lot of people there. He jumped off the cloud when he got to the gate.   
  
Chichi sat down on a bench. The park this evening was very beautiful. She felt some familiar presence nearby too. She decided not to think about it for a while. It was driving her nuts. She was just relaxing and minding her own business when she saw it. The nimbus! She stood up and followed it with her eyes. It was landing near the gate of the park. With all of her strength she ran as fast as she could to the gate in hope to see Goku there.   
  
Goku jumped off the nimbus. He hadn't searched the park yet. That was one of the last places. After that he would move on. With great care he studied all of the girls around him and slowly made way to the center of the park. A girl with raven black hair came running up to him. She took one look at him and hugged him with all her might. "HEY! Let go of me. Your suffocating me."  
  
"Sorry. Oh Goku, it is really you!"  
  
"Do I know you?" She looked at him with angry eyes and gave him a quick kick in the shin. "Hey what did you do that for?!"  
  
"You forgot me! How could you!"  
  
"Could you just tell me your name?"  
  
"How could you forget your promise to me?!"  
  
"Look, if you don't tell me who you are then I can't answer any of your questions." She sat down crying. He had no choice, but to take care of her. So he gently lifted her off the ground and put her on a bench waiting for her crying to subside. After a few minutes she became silent. "So tell me, who are you?"  
  
"You really don't remember?"  
  
"I feel like I do know you, but I still don't know."  
  
"I am the Ox King's daughter Chichi."  
  
"CHICHI?! No way! You have changed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well you are taller, and your hair is longer."  
  
"You are taller too."  
  
"I am? Yeah I guess I am. Chichi? You said something about a promise?"  
  
"You forgot the promise. Well you remembered me so I am going to tell you it. You promised that one day you would come back for me and marry me."  
  
"I did? Oh yeah. I did promise you that." He got down on his knee just like he saw in a movie. "Chichi, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yes Goku!" She threw her arms around him and began to cry with joy.  
  
"Is something wrong Chichi? You are crying."  
  
"I am just so happy!"  
  
"If you say so. Flying Nimbus Come To ME!" The happy couple climbed onto the cloud and took off towards Goku's little cabin. Chichi held onto him like there was no tomorrow. ~Don't let this be another dream! I want to be with Goku always! I never want to wake up!~ Goku smiled down at her. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At first he didn't know what was up with the kiss, but he figured that he should give her one to. So he tried to give her a kiss on her cheek, but he missed and kissed her on her lips. She turned bright red and kissed him back. He broke the kiss when they got near the cottage. "This is where I live."  
  
"Its cute!"  
  
"I guess. Come on in. Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thanks. Wow. This house is really nice!"  
  
"I built it myself. I wanted a house near my friends."  
  
"Oh. Goku, did you ever think about me like you said you would?"  
  
"Yeah, alot."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Chichi began to giggle. Goku stared at her funny. He then shrugged and went to make himself some dinner.   
  
"Where are you staying right now?"  
  
"At the hotel in the city."  
  
"Since we are getting married, I will go get your stuff after I am done eating. Do you mind if we live here?"  
  
"No. I love this place already."  
  
"Great! Oh darn! I burnt the food again!"  
  
"You go get my stuff and when you get back I will have a nice dinner ready for you."  
  
"Cool. I will be right back." Goku took off on his nimbus. Chichi stepped into the kitchen. The room was a mess and unorganized. She immediatly reorganized it. She then went to the refridgerator. ~What do I have to work with? Lets see. Peanut Butter. Salad stuff. What is in the freezer? Ahh. A chicken. Okay. Now lets see what types of sauces and spices he has. Teryaki sauce. Yes! That is the best stuff. Teryaki chicken andrice for dinner! Nothing is better than that. It will be my best dinner ever.~ She immediatly went to work. By the time Goku got back she was finishing up the meal. "Wow! Look at all this food! What is all of it?"  
  
"Teryaki chicken and rice."  
  
"I didn't know you could do that with Teryaki sauce. Oh my gosh is this good. Wow! You can cook! I am bad at it. Big time."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Aren't you having some?"  
  
"I ate dinner before I saw you."  
  
"Oh. What have you been up to lately?"  
  
"I was searching for you for the last month."  
  
"Really. Sorry."  
  
"I am with you now so don't be sorry. What about you?"  
  
"I have been training and building this house. Oh and I have been having these weird dreams and everytime I have one I always wake up at three am."  
  
"I have been having those dreams too! You were the one I was with too."  
  
"Now that I think about it...hey you were the one in my dreams. I did it! I completed my mission in one day! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"To find you!"  
  
"Really?! Oh I am so happy Goku. I finally found you!"  
  
"This is so cool." The rest of the evening was spent much like this. The two rejoyced over their accomplishments. They then watched some movies on TV. They were sitting next to each other watching an animé movie marthon. They had been up all night. Goku had his arm around her. She fell asleep around two am using Goku as a pillow. Goku looked down at her. ~So.....what is the word I am looking for....Pretty! She is so pretty. I can't believe that we are getting married. She looks a little tired though. I am gonna put her in bed.~ He lifted her up carefully and placed her in his bed. He then changed into his pjs and climbed into bed himself. ~I am tired too. Gotta sleep.~ He put his arms around her and went to sleep.  
  
Chichi woke up and found herself in Goku's arms. She blushed lightly and snuggled up closer to him. He smiled and held her closer. ~I didn't dream about him last night! I bet the dreams went away when I found him. This is so cool!~ She gave him a small kiss on his nose and climbed out of bed to make breakfast. Goku frowned in his sleep. Chichi could only giggle at him.  
  
The old woman stepped into the atic. It was filled with a bucnh of junk. She carefully picked her way through trying to decide what to keep and what to throw away. She came to an old cardboard box. She was going to get rid of the whole thing, but then she saw a familiar object on top. She opened it up. It was the scrapbook of Goku that she made as a teenager. Looking through she found some old wedding pictures and all the articals that she had cut out of him. Tears came to her eyes. It was only five years ago that Goku had died battleing Evil Shenlon. It seemed like an eternity since she had seen him. That was her dream as a girl. To spend her whole life with Goku. Her one and only love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, what did you all think? Did you like it? Please Review! =^_^= 


End file.
